To Begin Again
by ElementOfFire04
Summary: First Story Ever!Plz R&R!OC learns of her real father after a tradgey,stays at the Order for the summer,Goes to hogwarts with the trio, and finds her ex-best friends Draco Malfoy where things arent what they seem...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't not and will not ever own any of these characters…If I did Id be mad rich and leaving on an island somewhere :P**

**To Begin Again… Chapter 1

* * *

**

A blonde haired girl woke up in a cold sweat in her bedroom. Her eyes darted around the room surveying, for what she did not know. _Something's wrong…_ she thought. She looked over at the clock **3:08 am.** _It's just a nightmare….something, no, someone was in danger, screaming but I…_She got out of bed, still in her street clothes. She wore blue faded jeans, a white t-shirt with a black Element sweatshirt over it. She still wore her white Airwalk sneakers._ I really got stop drinking…_ She walked into her bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face, still trying to remember her dream. Whatever it was, she just couldn't shake the nightmare out her head. "Why does something feel so wrong" she mumbled to her face as she grabbed a towel looked into the mirror and dried her face. She turned the light off, walked out of the room and down the hall into her parents room. She slowly opened the door. "Shit…still not home. Where the fuck are they?" _hmph, and they yell at me! Hypocrites! _She went downstairs into the kitchen to check the answering machine. Nothing. Owl post. Nothing. _I hope there having a bloody good time…_She sat at the kitchen table, flipping through the Daily Prophet:

**Death Eaters Strike Again, Ministry Break Down!  
As the death toll rises to 55 , only 32 are muggle victims, the Wizarding community is still uneasy. What is the Ministry doing to handle this situation? Well as Halloween approaches, the Ministry is delivering pamphlets to all Wizarding homes to show the difference between a Death Eater costume compared to the Muggle costume known as "Scream". Apparently it's a Muggle killing movie where the murderer wears this costume as he/she kills other Muggles.**

_Bloody hell…Is it that hard to recognize a Death Eater now-a-days? There bloody everywhere!Plus Its only August and there worried about Halloween... _She suddenly looks up as though reality smacked her in the face. _Death Eaters! My dream…Death Eaters..My parents and a someone screaming…My mom? No cant be there not Death Eaters…It's just a silly dream…but **WHY** did it feel so **REAL**?_

She heard a loud **CRACK** in her backyard. She rose from the table and peered out the window. Two black robed figures stood in her backyard, apparently waiting for something. "You gotta be shitting me" She inched her way towards the window trying to get a better look. Just then, four more figures appeared holding what looked like two lifeless bodies, all dressed the same. "Oh fuck…" She darted from the kitchen straight up into her room. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!  
_She shut the door, grabbed her wand from the nightstand and the "emergency bag" from under her bed her dad had given her. She flopped it down on her bed, unzipped it and began searching for a piece of parchment he had given her. _Come on! Where is it!_  
She rummaged through clothes, potions, quills, parchment, a cell phone, robes, invisibility cloak, and even a tent. _YES!_ She tore it open, it read:

_Cameran,  
Read Memorize Apparate_

_**12 Grimmauld Place London**_

_Love always Mum Dad_

_What the fuck?_ She heard glass break downstairs and the scurrying of foot steps. She shoved the piece of paper back into her bag, zipped it, threw it over her shoulder, grabbed her owl, Devon's cage, her wand and apparated just in time as two Death Eaters entered her room.


	2. The Order

**Disclamer: Yet again, I do not own ANY of the HP characters, ONLY my own!**

**Chapter 2: The Order**

* * *

Cameran landed in front of a dark old house. It looked deserted but yet she saw candles flickering through the window. She stood outside the door, taking it all in. _If my dream was real, then my parents are Death Eaters...Should I trust this place? _She grabbed her wand tighter and opened the door quietly and slowly. She entered, dropping Devon's cage and her bag beside the door, surveying all the portraits. She didn't recognize any of them. Just as she closed the door a loud **POP** erupted through the room causing Cameran to fall over Devon's cage. She quickly pointed her wand at the figure before her.

"Ms. Hardy, I mean no harm. Here let me help you"

She took his hand as he lifted her up. She looked at him cautiously, not knowing what to expect. He began to speak, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Founder of the Order. This house you see, is the Headquarters for the Order."

"Uhhh...The what"

"The Order. Before I begin, let me explain to you why you are here." He turned and faced the entrance towards the kitchen, "Please follow me." She followed him into the kitchen where 3 people sat, discussing something of importance. She recognized one of them. "Remus!"

"Oh! Cameran, your ok! I was so worried are you alright?"

"Yes, but what's going on? Why are you here and what is the place?"

Lupin pulled her into a hug and obviously ignoring her last question. "Dumbledore..then its true?" He nodded his head. "I'm afraid it is.." Lupin let out a sigh. She pulled away from Lupin. "Hold up! What is going on!" She said clearly becoming more angry. Dumbledore realizing the frustration of the teenage girl asked her to sit." Tea?" She shook her head. "First let me introduce you to Arthur Weasly and Tonks"

"Hello Cameran"

"Hi, Mr. Weasly"

"Please call me Arthur"

She nodded

"Hey Cameran, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to Tonks"

"Now that we have all been introduced let me begin with explaining this: The Order. The Order is here as an Anit-Voldemort group. We do what we can to thwart Voldemort's plans. We have spies inside and outside the Ministry. We work with auroras to keep tabs on Death Eaters and we as well recruit Wizards and Witches into our services." Cameran looked at Lupin who sat next to her. "So you mean to tell me, that my parents are apart of this Order"

"Yes" said Lupin.

"Why didn't they tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Cam, your parents chose not to. They felt it was best not to tell you"

"Lupin I'm 17! I'm not 5 anymore!" she got up angrily, pacing the room.

" I know my parents are auroras...So if I think what your about to tell me..." She trailed off with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore spoke at once. "Cameran, please. You have to understand. Your parents knew what they were getting themselves into. Even as a career as an aurora, they understood the dangers. Your parents gave there all. They have helped the Order succeeded and without them, the Order wouldn't be what it is now."

"Yeah..and how is that?"

"Your parents, as you may remember, were close friends to the Malfoys in your younger years.  
Even though, you moved to the States, your Father was still in contact with Lucious. Occasionally, Lucious let information or hints slip about the Death Eaters plans or progress, which of course, was told to me. For years, your parents have helped the Order. Even before you were born." The blue sparkling eyes looked comforting and inviting even in the mist of an angry teenager. Cameran surveyed the others. The all looked hopefully at the girl, understanding her pain.

Lupin began, "A year ago, Cam, your Mother came up with the idea of taking on the role as Death Eater spies. Of course they had no problem being accepted into Voldemort's inner circle. Apparently Voldemort has become aware of a 'leek' in the circle. It took him about 6 months to figure out who it was...so tonight. your parents were...k-k-illed by Voldemort"

Tears flew freely down Cameran's face. She knew they gone, but didn't want to hear the truth. She sat there in shock taking this all in. Why did they do this? Why didn't they tell me? She stood up quickly "I have to go!"

"Cameran, you cant leave!" He stood up quickly

"Lupin, I'm going-" She ran through the kitchen and towards the door.

She tugged hard on the know but couldn't get out. "Ms. Hardy, you are not going anywhere"

She turned around to face Dumbledore. "Let me out, I don't wanna be here"

"It is unsafe for you to leave this place" Dumbledore said quietly

She rounded on him. " I DONT CARE! MY PARENTS ARE GONE! GONE FOREVER! THERE NOT COMING BACK! AND FOR WHAT? NOTHING!"

Just as she started screaming, the other portraits joined in to. Soon enough the house erupted in noise. Lupin walked over the crying girl as she pressed her back onto the door, sliding down it. He kneeled, he to, in tearsembracing each other, sharing the pain.


End file.
